


Passing the time

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV  
Six days ago I had gotten into car accident. It wasn’t anything major but the injuries I had were keeping me in here for at least another week. I was starting to get bored staying in this damn bed though. I called one of the nurses into my room. It was my favorite nurse, Jenny. She was a bit older then me and a real sweetheart.   
“Hey Jenny, do you think I could get out of this bed maybe walk around a bit?” I asked her while smiling sweetly.   
“Sure thing hon! Hold on one second and I’ll help you up.” She said. She went and got me a bathrobe to cover up the back part of my hospital gown. She helped me up and I groaned slightly in pain. Afterwards she helped me put the robe on and we went into the hall.   
After a minute of walking I asked Jenny if I could explore by myself and she agreed. I started to walk around aimlessly and found myself going past this open door. I wasn’t paying attention to it until a voice floated into my ears.  
“Jesus Juicey I’m fine! You don’t have to watch over me like a fucking watch dog.” The scottish accent made me look over to the man behind it. The man behind the voice was laying in the hospital bed with his head wrapped up. The man was a older but still very handsome. He had a scar on his cheek but that only seemed to make him even more handsome. He was glaring at someone else in the room that you hadn’t looked at yet but as if sensing your eyes on him, he looked over. I blushed hard as our eyes met and he smirked slightly.   
“What ya in for lass?” He asked me and I let out a little laugh. He smiled big at the laugh I gave.   
“Car accident. What about you?” I turned my body towards the room and smiled at him.   
“You could call it a car accident.” He shrugs. I look at him confused but before I can ask him a question, he is already speaking again. “What’s your name love?” I blushed at the love part.   
“Y/N” I told him.   
“Beautiful name for a beautiful women. I’m Filip but you can call me Chibs.” He said to me.   
“Interesting nickname.” I smiled at him and he smiled back.   
“Aye that it is.” He said. “Would you mind keeping me company lass? This one refuses to leave unless I have someone with me.” He nodded his head to the other man in the room. For the first time since looking into the room I finally noticed the other man. He was younger with a faux hawk and tattoos on the side of his head. He also had an amused smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes. I looked back to chibs and shrugged.   
“Sure, why not?” I said.   
“Great! Come sit by me lass and you.” He looked at Juice. “Get the fuck away from me.” The other man laughed.  
“Oh you know you love me Chibby.” He said playfully.  
“I’d love to give you a swift kick in the arse.” Chibs replied with a smile. I made the way into the room as Juice began to leave. I sat in the chair and Juice turned towards us.   
“I’ll be back in about an hour brother. Don’t forget to use protection!” He laughed as Chibs threw a pillow at him.  
“Get out of here you rat bastard!” Chibs yelled. Juice threw the pillow on the bed and disappeared while still laughing. Chibs grumbled something about reminding himself to kill Juice later as he picked up his pillow. I giggled at the whole scene and he looked over at me as I did.   
“I take it you guys are close?” I asked him.   
“Aye, I consider him family.” He nodded and smiled. That started off the beginning of our hour long talk where we discussed random things. Every topic from his Sons of Anarchy brothers and my own family to our favorite things. We had a lot in common surprisingly Eventually Juice came back in and I pouted slightly in disappointment.   
“Well at least you two are decent.” Juice smirked.   
“Oh shut it.” Chibs glared playfully at Juice and Juice just laughed.   
“I should probably get going.” I said while standing up. Chibs looked at me.  
“Not until you promise to come see me again tomorrow lass.” He said. I smiled and nodded.  
“I promise. See you then.” I made my way towards the door. “Bye Juice!” I said as I passed him. He smiled.   
“Bye Y/N” Juice said as I left. I made my way back to my room with the biggest smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader’s POV  
The next 6 days had been spent with Chibs, either with me walking over to his room or him and one of his brothers coming to mine. I’ve gotten to meet all of his club by now and they have all been sweet to me. Chibs and I spent hours talking, laughing, and just enjoying each others company. Today I was sitting in the chair in his room while the club was out doing some business.   
“I get to go home tomorrow” I told him. A frown appeared on his face as I said that and he looked a bit sad.   
“Well I’m glad you will get out of her love.” He said. I was confused as to why he was sad though. “Guess I’ll have to manage without your visits.” I looked at him surprised.  
“I’m not going to stop coming to see you!” I blurted out fast. I blushed at my confession. “I.. mean if.. You want me to keep... coming to see you…” I stammered.   
“Of course I do lass.” He put his hand over mine gently. “Promise you’ll keep coming to see me?”   
“I promise.” I smiled at him. He smiled big and had the scars on his cheek stretching wide. There was a cough at the door and both of our heads snapped over to see that Tig was standing there. He smirked at us.  
“Hey guys. How ya doin doll?” He asked me.   
“I’m doing good, how about yourself.” I asked back.   
“Can’t complain.” He shrugged while still smiling. “Hey babygirl do you mind giving me and Chibs some privacy for a bit?”   
“Oh I don’t mind. I’m kinda tired so I’ll just go back to my room for the day.” I told them. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said to Chibs. I stood up and pulled my hand out of his grasp.   
“Aye see you tomorrow.” He nodded and smiled at me. I left his room and headed back to mine. I got in my bed and smiled as I thought of Chibs hand on mine. Oh god, I’m seriously falling for this man, I thought as I fell asleep.   
The next day after I was released I went to go see Chibs. His door was opened but he wasn’t in his bed. The door to the bathroom was shut so I figured he was in there and went to sit down in the chair beside the bed. A couple minutes later the door opened up and Chibs came out into the room and when he did my jaw dropped. The reason for this was because he came out with just blue jeans on. He stopped in surprise at seeing me but smiled. I was in too much shock to do anything besides stare at his tattooed chest.   
He looked good, no good was a severe understatement. He looked fucking fantastic. I never knew anyone could look this good. I was so lost in looking at him that I didn’t notice him coming closer until he touched my shoulder gently and I jumped and blushed hard.   
“You alright lass?” He asked with a laugh. I nodded.  
“I ummm yeah. I’m fine.” I said. He sat down on the bed in front of me. He still hadn’t put on a shirt and it was proving to be distracting.   
“Did you already get released love?” He asked and took my hand softly in his. My breathing picked up slightly.  
“Yes I did…” I said while trying not to stutter.   
“Good.” He smiled. “I get out tomorrow and I was wondering something.”  
“What?” I asked.  
“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.” He said.   
“Really?’ I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Aye, I want to take you on many dates love.” He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. “Would you like that?”   
“Yes.” I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. He was shocked by my actions and honestly I was too but I had wanted to kiss him for so long. After a couple seconds later, he began to kiss me back. I moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. He moved his hand to my cheek and bit my lower lip softly. I moaned louder and tangled my fingers into his hand. He groaned and slid his tongue into my mouth.   
“I told you they would hook up before they even left the hospital.” Juice said and we jumped apart. I blushed hard and Chibs glared over at Juice, Tig, and Jax. Who were all standing in the doorway.   
“Do you fuckers mind?” Chibs asked angrily.  
“Nah keep going brother.” Tig smirked and winked at me. I blushed harder and Chibs growled and muttered curses under his breath. I giggled slightly at that and he smiled at my laugh. The boys came in and sat on the bed next to Chibs.   
“Seriously?” Chibs looked at them.  
“We wanted a better view brother.” Jas smirked and patted him on the shoulder.   
“Yeah? Well I want you to go away.” Chibs said to him.  
“Oh come on Y/N doesn’t mind us being here. Do you?” Tig said.   
“Honestly? I love you guys but I want you gone too.” I laughed at Tig’s mock hurt expression. Jax and Juice laughed.  
“Fine, fine we get the message! Come on brothers.” Juice said with a smile and pulled Tig up and had to drag him out of the room as he protested. Chibs shook his head and looked at me.   
“Now that they are gone love where were we?” He smirked. I smiled and moved from the chair to sit close to him on the bed.   
“You were showing me why I said yes to that date.” I smirked back.  
“Aye that I was.” Once those words left his mouth, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that took my breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader’s POV   
Chibs and I have been dating for a couple months now and we were trying to take things slow. He wanted to take it slow because of our age gap and I wanted to take things slow because of how fast I felt everything was in the beginning. So now it was 4 almost 5 months into our relationship and we hadn’t had sex yet. I really wanted to be with him in that way but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up to him. So I decided to go to Gemma and ask for advice.   
I pulled into the driveway of Gemma’s house and parked. I went up to the house and knocked on the door. Gemma opened the door with a cigarette in her mouth which wasn’t really surprising.  
“Hey sweetheart. What do you need?” She said while holding the door open. I stepped into the house and looked at her.   
“Well I was hoping that you could help me with something.” I said to her.   
“Sure thing.” She closed the door and lead me into the kitchen. She grabbed us some drinks and we sat down. “Now what do you need help with?”   
“Okay it’s kind of embarrassing so I’m just going to say it. Chibs and I haven’t had sex yet and I really want to but I’m not sure how to approach the topic.” I said kind of fast but not fast enough that she wasn’t able to understand. She looked at me in shock for a second and blinked and then she lets out a little laugh.  
“You guys haven’t had sex yet?” She said in disbelief.   
“No.” I shook my head.   
“Fuck, alright. Well first of all sweetheart you aren’t going to talk to him about shit. Now get your cute ass up and come with me.” She said as she was standing up.  
“What? Why? Where are we going?” I asked while getting up to.  
“We’re going shopping darlin.” She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the back door. I followed her, not really knowing what else to do. She got in her car and I got in the passenger side. She pulled out of the driveway and started driving.   
“Gemma why are we going shopping?” I asked her after about 10 minutes.   
“We are going shopping because we are going to find you something sexy so you can seduce your old man.” She smirked at me. I laughed until I realised that she wasn’t joking.  
“Oh no Gemma! I’m not really the sexy kind of girl and Chibs isn’t my old man yet.” I said.  
“Oh please you are too modest. You already act like his old lady and you make Chibs drool for you without even realising it. Trust me sweetheart, you do sexy and you do it well. He has a really hard time keeping his hands off of you.” She told me and I blushed. I never thought of myself as the sexy type of girl but Gemma seemed to be sincere in what she was telling me.   
“Thanks Gemma.” I said.  
“Don’t thank me sweetheart. I’m just telling you the truth.” She said. We kept up small talk until she got to the next town over from Charming and pulled into a parking spot in front of a small shop. “So the boys don’t see us.” She said as if reading my mind on the question I was about to ask. I nodded and we both got out of the car. We headed into the lingerie shop and Gemma immediately lead me to the sluttiest looking lingerie.   
I blushed as she started loading up my arms with things to try on. I didn’t even have time to look at it before she was pushing me into the changing rooms.   
“Now I want you to show me each and everyone of those outfits and I don’t give a fuck how slutty you think it looks.” She ordered as she shut the door and I sighed as I set the lingerie down on the seat in the changing room. This began the longest two hours of my life. I lost count of how many different outfits I showed Gemma.   
Eventually she passed me an outfit that wasn’t as slutty as the other ones. It was a black lace babydoll. The stomach part was see through but the top part wasn’t. It was simple but it made me feel sexy and I liked that. I went out of the changing room and showed Gemma. She smirked and nodded.   
“I like the top part but we are getting you some crotchless panties to go with it.” She told me.   
“Yes ma’am.” I sighed and she glared at me for the ma’am part. I giggled slightly and went into the changing room to change back into my normal clothing. After I was changed we went to pay for my stuff and left. Once we were back at Gemma’s she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. She wished me good luck and I got in my car and went to Chib’s.   
Since I had a key to his house, I let myself in and started preparing for our night together. He wasn’t going to be home for another hour and he already knew I was going to be here when he got out. I changed into the lingerie and put on some light makeup. After that I started randomly picking up the room to try and get rid of my nerves. I was organising his books on his bookshelf when I heard his motorcycle. I bit my lip nervously and went to the bed.   
I laid down on my side and facing the door. I hopped that I looked sexy to him but I was starting to think I looked silly. I didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as I heard the front door opened.   
“Love?” I heard him call out. “Where are ya?”   
“In here!” I called out. I heard him head towards the bedroom.  
“You have to hear about this rude bitch who was giving Tiggy a hard time at work today…” He stopped short as he took in the sight of me. His eyes were wide as he looked me over. “What… what ya doing lass?” He asked me, his voice coming out very husky.   
“I was thinking of trying something different. What do you think?” I smirked at him.   
“Fuck lass…” He breathed out and came closer to the bed. I sat up and looked at him.  
“Do you want me?” I asked. I was trying to keep my voice from shaking as I asked that.   
“Aye.” He said as he looked me in the eyes. He took off his Cut and placed it on the table beside the bed. He then cupped my cheek lightly with one of his hands and rubbed his thumb gently across it. “Do you want me love?”  
“Yes, so badly.” I confessed to him. He growled lightly and crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was hungry and passionate as he pushed me gently back onto the bed and climbed over top of me. He bit my lower lip and I gasped lightly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance before he won by grabbing my boob and squeezing it hard. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled back with a smirk. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
He pulled down the top part of my babydoll which had my breasts falling out. He cupped them and lowered his head down to circle one of my nipples lightly with his tongue. He began to suck on it while lowering his hips down onto mine and grinding against me. I moaned his name and my back arched. That caused him to growl loudly and he bit my nipple. I gasped and he pulled back to quickly get rid of his pants and boxers.   
I smiled at how hard he was for me already and he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He put it on and got in between my legs. He smirked as he realized I was wearing crotchless panties and slowly slipped a finger into me. He fingered me teasingly slow.   
“Fuck please... “ I begged as he slipped a second finger into me but keeping the same fucking slow speed. He smirked.   
“Tell me what you want love.” He told me. I whimpered and gripped his shoulders hard as he slammed the fingers into me hard. Fuck he was killing me. “I didn’t catch that love. What do you want?” He slammed them in again.   
“Fuck! I need your cock! Please!” I practically screamed.   
“Thought you’d never ask.” He pulled his fingers out of me and quickly replaced them with his cock. I moaned loudly and my eyes closed as he filled me. He pulled back slowly and then slammed back in hard. “Look at me love. I want to see your beautiful eyes as I make love to you.” I opened my eyes and looked into his.   
He started out at a slow hard pace that had me wrapping my legs around him but eventually he started moving faster. I was getting close and he could tell. He reached between us and rubbed my clit hard as he went faster. I came hard while moaning his name loudly. He followed shortly and we both collapsed. He lifted his weight off of me after a couple seconds so he didn’t hurt me. He kissed me softly and I moved my hands from his shoulders to tangle my fingers in his hair as I kissed him back.  
“Be my old lady love?” He asked me.  
“Of course.” I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
